


Miracle

by thelastjedi



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Jedi Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastjedi/pseuds/thelastjedi
Summary: The battle of Exegol is raging on when a horrible feeling of Poe being in danger grips your heart. It’s time to find out if the Force really is always with you. (REQUESTED)
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Miracle

Your legs burned as you ran alongside Finn, Rose and Jannah, lightsaber in hand as you fought to keep your edge in the battle. Being unable to reach and help Rey down below, who had shown the rebels exactly how to reach the mysterious planet of Exegol, you instead used your bright blade to block blast after blast, taking comfort in the familiar hum it emitted as it cut through the hulls of enemy ships.

During a pivotal moment in the fight, sudden large bolts of lightning had come from below, frying circuits and jamming signals. All around the skirmish, the surrounding ships and freighters were experiencing the same malfunction.

 _Palpatine_.

Within seconds, the Resistance fleet began to fail, pilots frantically flicking switches and pressing buttons in desperate attempts to regain control of their birds. Ships Poe recognised as belonging to his fellow comrades began to fall out of the sky and his own X-Wing was quick to follow behind.

With the stakes getting higher and the initial goal for the ground team of knocking out the navigation tower complete, Rose and Kaydel had quickly begun to retreat (as had several others). But with the command ship still in play and rebooting their systems, Finn couldn’t, in good conscience, follow them. And if Finn wasn’t going… then neither were you. 

“What are you doing?” Finn asked as you jogged back to him after urging the girls to leave.

“You think I’m letting you do this by yourselves?” you gestured towards Jannah, who stood a little behind Finn.

“Are all Jedi this self-sacrificing?” Finn joked, though you could see the gratefulness in his eyes.

“I don’t know,” you swung your lightsaber casually, attempting a little light-heartedness amidst the terror. “After you become one, you can tell me.”

Finn’s eyes widened partially, not expecting such a comment. You were the first person he had told about being sensitive to the Force (after you admitted to having had your suspicions for a while now) but the idea of actually _becoming_ a Jedi… It was something Finn never would’ve thought of in his wildest dreams. “Act now, talk later,” he eventually decided and you weren’t about to argue.

However, before you could take more than a few steps to follow them, something stirred inside you and locked your limbs in place.

It was different than the subtle, underlying anxiety you had been feeling since arriving on Exegol. 

It was different than the anger you had once felt during your last duel with Kylo Ren. 

Because this time, you weren’t fearing for your own life. 

This was about…

“Poe,” you said softly, brows furrowing. Frantically, you began to search the skies for a sign of him.

Flames licked the sides of the familiar T-70 starfighter, smoke billowing outwards in dark, thick plumes as it streaked across the sky.

“Artoo, my systems are failing,” Poe told the droid desperately as the screens inside the cockpit began to fail. R2-D2 squealed in panic. “Can anyone hear me?” he called desperately into his comm as his X-Wing shuddered and rocked beneath him. His head jerked forward at the sudden motion, hitting the dash and causing an immediate throbbing to radiate from his skull.

Another starfighter passed by, crimson flames surrounding it as it flew straight into the wing of Poe’s. “Always knew I’d meet my end while flying,” he chuckled darkly, tasted blood in his mouth.

As the pungent smoke from the engine began to filter inside, making Poe’s nose scrunch in disgust, he was doing all he could to quell the growing panic in his chest.

He was well aware that each time he sat in his cockpit, he was taking his life in his hands. He enjoyed the thrill of it all, enjoyed using the adrenaline that came with flying to keep his mind on target and his movements sharp.

But this… He knew it was something he would need a _miracle_ to survive.

It would seem there’s something about imminent danger that causes you to think about your life; to look back and analyse it— the good moments and the bad. The moments that shaped you, the people that made it all worthwhile.

As Poe’s ship grew closer and closer to colliding with the First Order command ship that lay beneath, his thoughts went to you.

You, who had come into his life like a beam of light in the darkness, challenging him at every turn. You, who trusted him with your life, letting him see each and every atom of your being and allowing him to show you his. You, who he loved, who he fought for. You, who was now giving him comfort in his final moments without even knowing it.

Exhaling a shaky breath, Poe tried his comm system again. “Sweetheart? You out there?”

Despite knowing they would be no answer, not being able to hear your voice just one last time before the end made his throat tighten and the back of his eyes sting. His eyes fluttered shut, preparing for impact as he apologised to everyone he had let down by leading them into a war that they were about to lose.

Leia. Finn. Rey. 

BB-8. Rose. Kaydel.

Snap. Karé. Jessika. 

_You_.

He held onto the image of you, keeping it at the forefront of his mind, even as everything went black.

* * *

If Poe had been clear headed before, he would’ve noticed how his free-falling descent through the skies had begun to slow somehow as the wing was ripped unceremoniously from his beloved ship and his body began to bruise and bleed.

He would’ve noticed how this mysterious miracle is what saved his life, for if he had hit the command ship at the _initial_ speed and velocity he had been falling at, his chances of making it out alive were non-existent.

He would’ve noticed the panicked girl on top of that First Order command ship, eyes closed and hand outstretched as she focused harder than she ever had before — even during her Jedi trials — to make sure that he was safe.

He wouldn’t be questioning how said girl was now crouching over him inside the Millennium Falcon with wide, frantic eyes, mouth moving at a speed he couldn’t keep up with (not that he could even hear much with the ringing in his ears).

“Am… I—”

“You’re okay,” you shushed him gently, your hands on either side of his face. “I tried to stop your ship but I couldn’t, not completely.”

Poe’s brows began to furrow but the pull at his muscles made him wince in pain. It seemed every part of him was hurting somehow, from small scratches and scrapes to a twisted ankle, to a large, bleeding wound along his torso.

“It’s over, baby. Lando and Chewie are bringing us home,” you spoke softly, comfortingly, your fingers delicately brushing his curls out of the blood that ran down his face. “Help came. Palpatine and Ren are dead, and Rey made it out. We won.”

“We won?” Poe managed a whisper, the corners of his lips twitching minutely.

“Yeah,” you smiled in response, blinking rapidly to rid yourself of the tears that began to form in your eyes. “All thanks to you, General.”

Poe chuckled, though it sounded like more of a rattling in his chest than an actual laugh. The sound, coupled with Poe’s rapidly paling skin, terrified you. You turned your head to make eye contact with Finn, who was hovering nearby with BB-8, a worried look on his face. You knew you needed to act quickly.

“Hey, flyboy,” you said, hoping your voice sounded more confident than you really were. “You trust me?”

Through his hazy mind, Poe managed to look almost offended at the question. “You know I do.”

You nodded, fully aware that Poe believed in you more than anyone, and shifted your position, one hand cradling the back of his head while the other pressed against his bloody torso, uncaring of the dark liquid that was quick to cover your palm. Poe’s hand instinctively moved to rest over your own.

“I’ve got you,” you whispered, forehead pressed to his own and eyes closing in concentration.

For the second time that day, you allowed yourself a moment of silence, reaching out to the Force for the help you so desperately needed once more.

You weren’t unfamiliar with Force healing. Hell, you’d used it once or twice in the past to help some wounded creatures you had come across on missions, and Rey had even used it mere hours ago back on Pasaana. But this was the first time you were attempting it on another person — the most _important_ person at that — and all you could do was pray to the Maker that it would work.

As you poured as much of your life force as necessary into Poe, the wound that ran along his chest and stomach began to close up, the flow of blood that dripped coming to a slow trickle before stopping altogether. His ankle began to stop throbbing, the ringing in his ears stopped, and even the pain in his head slowly dissipated.

Only once you were satisfied did you allow your eyes to re-open, gazing down at the man beneath you who stared in awe— though that look on his face wasn’t uncommon when it came to you

You took a few deep breaths, feeling the toll from your actions but not regretting them for a second. Force healing came at the expenditure of your own life, but you would die a thousand times over if it meant he got to live.

Poe slowly pulled himself into a sitting position, testing his body as he moved and feeling immense relief at the lack of pain that came with it. Now, it was his hands that cradled _you_. “You shouldn’t have done that,” he said quietly, disbelief coating his words.

“We won,” you repeated, gripping onto his torn flightsuit. “But if I’d lost you… A galaxy without Poe Dameron just isn’t worth living in.”

This time, Poe did laugh. It was a mixture of relief and shock and love. It was the kind of genuine, warm laugh you were so used to getting from him, and your heart lifted at the noise.

 _He was okay_.

“Like I could ever leave my best girl behind,” he said before he brought his lips to meet yours.

Poe knew he would need a miracle to be saved.

And that miracle came in the form of you.


End file.
